slabodafandomcom-20200215-history
Dyllon Slaboda
'Prince Dyllon Falintil'Xanana Gusmão Floyd Coppola Slaboda '(born 20 April 1986) is a Peruvian artist, actor, politician, model, bussinessman, life-coach and socialite, who has served as the Prime Minister of Super Timor since 2009. He is the first, current and only editor of El Daily Bagel, Super Timor's only national newspaper, and heir apparent of King Kaibauk Falintil'Xanana Gusmão. He is well known for his extensive charity work and drug abuse, and has held the official title of International Party God since 2004. Origins and Education Born in Hudson, Wisconsin, Slaboda was educated at Wisconsin School for the Deaf, the schools first non-deaf student, and went on to study Textiles, Corporate Management and Law at Harvard University. Slaboda suffered serious trauma to the head in 2008, leading to the di scontinuation of his University career. The incident caused Slaboda to completely forget all English and he began to believe, erroneously, that he could speak Portuguese and Spanish fluently. After running away from home in 2009 to be an artist in the depths of the Peruvian rainforest, Slaboda was adopted by King Kaibauk Falintil'Xanana Gusmão and declared Prime Minister of Super Timor. During his first term he founded the country's first official newspaper and ended all racism and war ever, despite never actually visiting the country. Life in Peru On the 20th April 2009, Slaboda ran away from home to pursue a career as an artist in the Peruvian Amazon. He later explained why in an interview on national Super Timorian television: "They get me there, in the jungle I mean. I think being out there in the wild just gives you this perspective that you really can't get from anywhere else - from doing anything else - and that really speaks to me. Art is just like that, it needs isolation, it needs time, but at the same time art is spontaneous, it's not something you can over think and you can't truly feel that sort of rush, that moment where creativity and spirituality meet, until you've wrestled a Jaguar to the ground and killed it with your bare hands." Slaboda's unusually articulate comment spiked controversy when several serious complaints were filed by the RSPCA and WWF that his "frankly disgusting comments represent exactly the kind of thinking that (they) put so much money and effort into combatting". Slaboda later apologised for causing offense, but insisted that his comment was taken out of context. Slaboda spent over 4 years in the Amazon before moving to Lima in December 2013, where he has lived ever since. In this short timespan, Slaboda produced over 1,300 pieces of art, all of which now stand in the Dyllon Slaboda Museum in Super Timor. Many of his pieces depict the effects of the mind-bending hallucinogenic LSD, his hatred for Jaguars, the celebrities he has befriended throughout the years, and Slaboda's many religious experiences, but almost all of them are sort of shit. Slaboda's most famous piece, "Big Dog with Hat" received wide spread criticism after its release for being just too controversial and pushing the boundaries of what is considered art just that bit too far, but is now heralded by most as being overly cliché and under-ambitious. There existed a brief period of 12 days between the 11th and 22nd of February 2011 where the piece was considered a brilliant masterpiece and a testament to the ingenuity of man, winning a Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award: to this day, it is the only painting to have done so.